Poison Arrow
by WriterLola24
Summary: It was a long day for Felicity, and getting longer. While working late the quiet night turns into a day of terror. Will Oliver be able to save her before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Poison Arrow

Chapter One

Felicity has been up ALL night! She has been tracking down names and sending the data over to Oliver's phone. Oliver has been on one of his moody streaks, so she knew better than to complain. After each download she watched Oliver and who he was huntings red dot move across the screen. She also kept track of the police departments near by. All of this, by simply activating everyones cell phone. The job was easy but staying up was the hard part. Felicity became blurry eyed and took a gulp of her coffee hopping to clear her head. Only to cause her to hear a buzzing. Oliver called her...great.

"Yes Oliver" Felicity said hoping he caught her annoyance.

"If you want Felicity, you can leave, the door is always open!" Her annoyance had been noted.

"Well, sorry Oliver but not everyone is like Superman,...not that you are like Superman, I mean you could be your strong and fast and..."

"Felicity! Back on track, PLEASE!" Oliver cut her off.

"Sure thing" She said grateful for being saved of backing herself farther into a corner"

" So you are...(click,click,click) at the corner of West and Main, so our next guy is... O my god!" Felicity jumps out of her chair.

"Felicity! What is it!"

"That's impossible!"Felicity whispered.

"Felicity! Calm down! Talk to me!" Oliver said calmly.

"OLIVER! He's here!" Felicity whimpers.

after a moment of silence Oliver replys.

"listen to me Felicity! I'm on my way ok just KEEP talking to me!" Oliver said urgently as he bolted toward the club. Only to realize he was miles away. To be sure he had backup, he called Diggle hoping he was closer to Felicity. Only to remember Diggle had left with Carly on vacation.

"Oliver" She whispered

Oliver began to run as fast as he could, he would make it to Felicity. Even if it killed him.

Felicity was hiding under the computer desk with Diggles gun close at hand. Even though she would never use it she felt better having it close by. Suddenly, Felicity heard a bang, he had broke into the lair. On the other end of the phone line Felicity heard Oliver's breathing increase.

"Felicity! Stay where you are! Do NOT leave the club! Okay! I'm almost there!" Oliver said, a hint of worry in his voice. Felicity wished her mind would simply quite working. She wished she could believe Oliver but even he wasn't that fast of a runner, he still had to be at least 5 miles away.

Oliver was now 5 miles away! The only thing that kept him running was the thought of Malcom Merlyn alone with Felicity. It was enough to make him scream.

Felicity curled up as small into a ball as the desk would allow. She could hear the squeak if the dark archers boots on the hard floor.

Oliver was only 3 miles away but slowing down. He had run a total of 10 miles in 20 minutes. He only had to turn down the next street, then he would have 2 miles left.

The archer was so close Felicity she could hear his breathing. Knowing he knew where she was she closed her eyes and prayed Oliver would be there soon.

Oliver had been able to fly down the street to the point where he was a few feet from the club. What he heard next stopped him in his tracks. Felicity's scream tore through him like the blade of a knife.

He grabbed Felicity by her ponytail and yanked her out of hiding. Then through her across the room where she hit her head and her vision became fuzzy.

Oliver burst through the main entrance of the club and saw that the doors to the lair were now in splinters. He heard another scream that made his knees shake.

Felicity had been on the reciving end of a kick to the gut. Her insides turned and she felt faint. Malcom kicked her again breaking one of her ribs. Her eyes prickled with tears and she felt herself being dragged up by rough hands.

Oliver burst through in time to see Felicity with an black arrow held to her neck.

"Let her go!" Oliver growled. Malcom merely smirked and pushed the arrow against her neck, little drops of blood fell. Felicity made a half moaning whimper sound.

"Come any closer and ill slit her throat!"malcom warned. Oliver stopped in his tracks.

"Now! Lower your weapon!" Malcolm ordered. Felicity gave Oliver a horrified look and and shook her head no. Only to receive the blade of the arrow move up cutting her neck and across her cheek. She saw Oliver's face change from enraged to something Felicity could not describe. It was a mixture of worry and pain.

"If you please!" Malcom mocked. Oliver's deadly glare returned.

"Only if you release her!"

"As soon as you drop your weapons I will release her"

"On three!" Oliver agreed.

"One!" Malcom began

"Two!" Oliver countered

"Three!" They bellowed together.

Felicity was roughly pushed towards Oliver as his bow and arrows were slid to the other side of the floor.  
Oliver wrapped Felicity into his arms only to shove her between him and the wall shielding her from view. Or range. Malcolm stood with his bow drawn and was ready to shoot. Looking closely out From under Oliver's arm, Felicity saw the arrow was dipped in a green liquid...poison.

"Goodbye Oliver." Malcom said

"No!" Felicity quickly (taking Oliver by surprise) pushed him so he was out of the line of fire. She took the arrow for him.

"FELICITY!" Oliver cried. Felicity's knees buckled and she crumpled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: WOW you are too kind! Poison Arrow was my first EVER story I told to anyone! All I can say is THANK YOU! There are no words to describe how I feel! Now I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the story! I do not own any characters! Or Arrow! (I wish I did)  
_

Chapter 2

Felicity felt a burning in her shoulder. She tried to look at the damage but her eyes were glued shut and she couldn't move. She felt as if she were buried alive! She could do nothing but scream.

Oliver heard Felicity's screams and wished so much to be by her side. But he knew if he were to take even one second to turn his attention off Malcom, he was as good as dead. And Felicity needed him, alive. But he needed to hurry!

Felicity gave up on screaming , no one could hear her. She began experimenting, she tried to move her fingers. Nothing. Her toes, nothing again. She knew she must be paralyzed from the poison. She also knew she didn't have much longer to live.

Oliver was trapped. Malcom was armed and dangerous. But he didn't have the strength Oliver did or strategy Oliver used. Oliver could win! Malcom stepped forward towards Oliver. Malcom had a arrow drawn, this time there was no poison. Oliver had a plan. And it started with praying.

Felicity listened, she listened for something or someone. She must be dead. She had never felt so warm. Her pain had evaporated. She felt as if she were floating away. And she liked it.

Oliver was ready! Malcom was a distance away and Oliver's arrows were almost in arms reach. Lunging over the table he grabbed one and threw. The arrow planted itself in Malcom's chest. Knowing Malcom wasn't dead he took Malcom's bow and arrows out of reach. He also tied Malcom up for good measure. Then turned to Felicity and whimpered at what he saw. She was covered in blood from her shoulder and other injuries. And she was not breathing and her heart only fluttered.

Felicity heard her name. Someone was calling for her. She knew the voice. It was the one who comforted her, who yelled at her the one that loved her. And she wanted him, she would NOT abandoned him! So she fought to get back to him.

Oliver gave her two breaths that stuck. Soon she was breathing normally. Oliver sigh in relief, but she wasn't healed yet. The poison was in her system.

Felicity heard him calling her. She had never heard his voice so broken, she had never heard him sound so vulnerable. She felt as if her body was a computer needed to be turned on. The question was how would she. The answer became simple, think of Oliver and how much she loves him. She tried her experiment again she tried to move her fingers. They obeyed. She tried moving her toes. They too obeyed. Finally, she opened her eyes and saw a new light. It was Oliver's face, tearstained but glowing with joy. She smiled at him and she melted at his returning smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again! I know the last chapter was somewhat a disappointment but I promise this chapter makes up for it! I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTS.  
_

Chapter Three

Oliver couldn't possibly be happier! Felicity was right there in his arms, alive. She stared at him and he stared back. She raised her hand up and gently put it against his cheek. He turned his head and could smell her lotion in her hand. Suddenly her hand dropped and she moaned. That's when reality struck. Felicity needed an antidote.

Her insides turned and she fought to breath. She was slipping away. That was something that would NOT happen. She felt that if she let go of Oliver she would loose him. He was her lifeline, between life and death.

Oliver didn't want to move Felicity in fear of hurting her. However the grip she had on his hoodie wouldn't allow him to leave her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to his suite case. He had been poisoned before and he still had some of the antidote. He gave her the rest of the bottle and prayed.

The pain had stopped and she was able to breath once more. But she knew the poison was not gone. She could feel it burning through her. For the second time that night she opened her eyes and couldn't be more happy to see Oliver watching her closely with loving hope in his eyes. Trying to rise up he held her back down.

"You don't want to do that." Oliver said warningly.  
For once in her life Felicity decided to listen to him without complaint. Oliver gave her a skeptical look.

"What? No remark from the peanut gallery?! No complaint at ALL! You must really be out of it!" He said jokingly. Felicity glared at him.

"Help me up please!" She said ignoring his comment. Slowly Oliver slipped one hand behind her head and another carefully behind her waist. Pulling her up he helped her walk over to none other than her desk. Oliver smirked at this.

"What!?" Felicity said catching his grin. After helping her sit in her seat he pretends to think for a moment.

"Felicity, only you would sit down at a computer and begin to work. After being shot by an arrow!" Oliver explained. At this Felicity grinned too.

"Well! Someone has to work around here! What, with you doing nothing all day!" She joked. Oliver's grin grew wider.

"That's my girl!" He said grabbing her hand. Felicity would normally pull her hand away. But she realized, she would go through everything all over again just to be to be there holding his hand and smiling up at him.

He took his other hand and placed it on her cheek cradling her face. He suddenly looked so pained. She looked at him with wonder.

"Felicity," he struggled to find the words. His hand on her cheek slide off and down on top of the hand he was holding. Not looking at her face he began talking.

"That wasn't enough of the antidote to...completely cure you." He studied her face before continuing. Felicity was unphased by this news.

"I have to find the rest." He said again glancing at her. This time she looked startled.

"Where is it?" She said.

"You know where it is Felicity." He answered.

"Lian Yu" she said horrified. Oliver nodded.

"The island." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A Cliffhanger! Those are the worst kind of stories ever right! Well let us see where our story leads! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
_

Chapter Four

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Felicity bellowed. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder she stood. Oliver stood also.

"Felicity, I have to..." He was interrupted by Felicity.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" She screamed coming up to him having to stand on her tiptoes to even reach his chin. Looking into his eyes she said again.

"You don't have to do anything." Oliver looked at her in disbelief. Felicity thought from her yelling at him. How wrong she was.

"You may as well shove that arrow through my HEART!" He answered headily. She was startled as he walked leaned closer to her until they were practically nose to nose.

"I will NOT live without you." He said staring her dead in the eyes. For the first time she understood. As she would not let him die, he would not let her die. She leaned in and kissed him. Not one of those second kisses but one of those "if someone wasn't there watching you you'd still be kissing kisses."

"Please just KILL me NOW!" Malcom said. Oliver turned, his face transforming. He was now in hood mode.

"That can happily be arranged." Oliver threatened.

"Well if you don't kill me now, next time i'll be sure to bring extra...special arrows!" He mocked.

"Tell him how they hurt sweet heart, tell him how it feels to be dying!" He said humorously. He was the only one laughing. Oliver made a move toward him.

"OLIVER NO!" Felicity said stepping in front if him.

"Out of my way!" Oliver growled. Felicity planted her feet and crossed her arms causing her to bite her tongue not to yell out in pain.

"He...is...NOT...worth...it!" She said stepping foreword with each word causing him to step back. Oliver finally gave Malcom one last glare before turning around.

"What do YOU suppose we do with him!?" He said.

"What's right." She answered.

"WHAT'S RIGHT IS SHOOTING HIM HERE AND NOW!" Oliver shouted. Unflinching she answered.

"The right thing is to hand him over to the police." She said calmly. Oliver didn't say anything. He simply walked away to cool off.

One of the many things Oliver loves about Felicity is the fact that she knows when to stop. So when he left he was glad she didn't follow. He began to lose some bottled up anger on a punching bag. He couldn't help but admire Felicity. After everything Malcom had done she still wanted to save him.

Finally, Oliver came back. Malcom was still tied but this time gagged. Felicity was sitting at her computer looking happy with herself. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the face she gave him when he walked in.

"Maybe I should have let you kill him!?" She exclaimed.

"Figuratively, of coarse! But...um...ugh... Where were you?"

"Trying to figure out a plan." Oliver said thinkingly.

"I already have one! You don't have to worry about him." Felicity said throwing her head back toward Malcom.

"That's not what I was talking about." He said. Felicity rolled her eyes. But didn't say anything. Felicity and Oliver moved Malcom upstairs. Oliver changed into regular cloths and Felicity in a non-blood stained dress. They knocked Malcom out and called the police. Telling the police Malcom was trying to kill Oliver (the truth) but underestimated Oliver(the truth). Leaving out certain details the police accepted the story, no questions asked.

After the police left they got to work.

"Now what?" Felicity asked.

"Now WE go and get you that antidote!" Oliver stated in his "that's final" voice.

"We?" Felicity asked. She liked the sound of it. Oliver Queen billionaire by day hero by night and Felicity Smoak, Queen employee by day sidekick by night, against the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter five

Leaving to pack supplies Felicity is escorted home by Oliver(of course) she couldn't help bit think. She wanted nothing more than one little moment of privacy. Her shoulder was throbbing and if Oliver knew he would...Felicity wasn't sure WHAT he would do! So keeping to herself she did her best not to talk or move.

Oliver took notice of Felicity's lack of movement. Usually she would be pushing up her glasses, twirling her hair or even drumming her fingers on her leg. However Felicity moved like a robot. She would move stiffly and slowly, something she didn't do well. Moving over to her he began helping her pack, for she DID look lost.

Felicity was lost! What was she supposed to pack! It would be her and Oliver alone on an island in the middle of the China Sea for god only knows how long. Oliver only packed water, food and his bow and arrows.

Surprised at how smartly Felicity packed ( he expected her to bring a lot of cloths, shoes, and useless items)instead she had packed water, food, medical supplies and even (fixing Oliver with her puppy eyes) was able to talk him into taking a tent. After going over everything and Oliver approving of the items they left for his jet that would drop them off on the island.

Felicity was NOT pleased about this. Even though her and Diggle had already done it before she didn't enjoy the experience of jumping out of an airplane even at 100 feet. However, if Oliver was brave enough to go back to the island again...she guessed that she could jump out of an airplane for the (hopefully) LAST time. Oliver came up and placed a hand on her good shoulder, letting her know it was time to go. Gulping she stood up shakily and walked with him. He put the main harness around him and the extra part around her. This time she had to face him on the way down. It was awkward walking, with Felicity going backwards and Oliver forwards until they reached the door.

Oliver placed a hand around Felicity's waist and pulled open the hatch then they plummeted. Felicity had closed her eyes and was squeezing Oliver hard around the waist. Grabbing the string he pulled and the para shoot shot out. Swinging slightly Felicity turned a little green. To stop her from rocking so badly Oliver wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Suddenly she took a sharp breath. Realizing he was pressing on her damaged shoulder he let that arm drop and held her with his one arm. Suddenly his feet hit firm ground. Falling forward he tried to turn but was not quick enough.

Pain spread through her arm unexpectedly and she yelped in pain. Her shoulder began to bleed again and Oliver rolled over. Taking the harness off of her she rolled off him.

Oliver struggled with his harness for a second before finally untangling himself from it. Walking over to Felicity he saw her re-patching her wound. His heart stopped as he saw silent tears fall down her face.

"Felicity...I'm SO sorry I should have..." He began

"Don't you dare say anything else Oliver Queen! It was an accident! Plain and simple! You didn't mean to!" She said sternly. He smiled in spite of himself.

"What?" Felicity said suspiciously.

"Felicity Smoak, only you continue to leave me at a loss for words!" He said grinning. She smiled to. Suddenly her smile vanished.

"O...Oliver!" She stuttered. Pointing her finger. Oliver turned around and saw for the first time that something was terribly wrong.

"So good of you to join us again Oliver!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! The last chapter was a kind of time filler! This chapter is the REAL THING! I do not own anything!

Chapter six

The island wasn't so deserted anymore. Oliver and Felicity were surrounded by men wearing black ski masks, each holding a gun.

"So good of you to join us again Oliver!" Said a figure emerging from the mass of black.

"Slade Wilson!?" Felicity gasped. Oliver was at a loss for words.

"Of course! Who else would tell Merlyn were to get the poison!?" Slade mocked.

"Of course you were supposed to be dead," he spoke directly to Oliver.  
"But from what I hear..." He turned his gaze to Felicity.  
"You have your own guardian angle." Oliver side stepped so he was between Felicity and Slade.

"You want me Slade you have me! Leave her out of this!" Oliver bellowed.

"Don't worry ! I intend to help her! You see..." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial.  
" I have the antidote to the poison, that is at this time, running through her veins making its way to her heart." Oliver drew a breath and thought for a moment.

"What do you want for it!?"Oliver asked.

"What I want Mr. Queen, is your cooperation!" Oliver seemed to be at war with himself.

"Give me the vial and I will consider!" Oliver finally replied. Felicity was horror struck. But before she could speak, Slade tossed Oliver the vial. Felicity reluctantly drank from the vial.

Slade walked toward Oliver but then passes him and turned to Felicity, holding out his hand. Oliver turned so he was between Slade and Felicity.

"Over my dead body!" Oliver said.

"I told you Mr. Queen we need your cooperation!" Slade said. And Oliver  
heard a click and dropped. Felicity screamed, And dropped to his side. She was somewhat relived to see it was only a tranquilizer.

"Don't worry , it was only a tranquilizer!" He said lifting her off her feet. A scream almost escaped her lips, her shoulder was poison free but now it ached. Two men came up and took one of Oliver's arms and then heaved him off the ground.

"Know the real question Miss. Smoak is will you be ok?" Slade said sticking the barrel of a real gun to her back, guiding her to where? Felicity did not know? But what she did know was she wouldn't leave Oliver. What she did know was whatever they had planned was not good for either of them. And with that they began to walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone! This chapter is another filler chapter but there is some Olicity! Thank you again and I promise next chapter will be edge of seat material!

Chapter 7

Felicity did her best to make a mental map of where they were going. She tried to remember every odd looking tree, shrub, rock. Every turn, every step she made a mental note. Finally they arrived to a camp. She was pushed into this hole in the ground and Oliver was dropped in falling on top of her. This time she couldn't hold back her scream. Oliver's eyes flashed open and he stood up quickly. Felicity held a hand to her bleeding shoulder feeling a little woozy. Oliver was far to the other side of the prison. He seemed to be having some kind of breakdown.

The last time Oliver was in this cage was when he was taken from Yao Fei then tourtured. No matter how hard he tried he could still feel the blade of the knife slicing through his skin. He could still hear his screams echoing, but no one coming. He could still see deathstrokes face, hear his voice in Oliver's ears. Oliver hated himself for feeling so vulnerable. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a soothing voice. Felicity! She was still here! And to make matters worse she saw Oliver's hidden side. The side he shared with no one, and for the first time she didn't know if she liked it.

Felicity didn't know what to do. As soon as they were on the island she saw something in Oliver change. But when they were confronted by Slade she saw what she was to guess was Oliver before the island. But now she wasn't sure who was with her but she didn't think it was Oliver. Not until she put her hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his frenzie. He gave her an I'm ok look. Using that as a dismissal she went back to her corner.

Oliver decided that the best way to get them both out alive was for himself to keep a cool head. The width of the hole seemed to be slightly bigger, but the height was still a back aching height. He looked around and saw that even though the dimensions were different, the means of escape were low. The only way out was the hatch up top. The hatch was locked and there were guards right by it. He watched Felicity, in an attempt to clear his mind. She sat in her corner looking determined. He admired her strength. Usually she would be freaking out at this point. However she seemed to be keeping a brave face for Oliver. But as Oliver watched he saw her slipping in and out of consusneiss. Walking over to her he saw blood pour out of her shoulder. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and gently wrapped it around her wound. He wasn't sure she noticed.

Felicity would have thanked Oliver but her tongue felt heavy and she felt drained of energy. He pulled her into his lap and she was instantly asleep. She was dreaming of the first day she met Oliver. How she heard everyone in the office whispering but she wasn't paying attention. Then he said her name..Felicity Smoak. It was as if she could hear him now...Felicity...WAIT...he was saying her name! Felicity woke with a start.

Finally Felicity was awake. Slade had come. Oliver helped Felicity to her feet seeing she was unsteady he carried her. Slade had an amused look on his face.

"Don't fall behind!" Slade called climbing out. Oliver, as gently as possible, put Felicity over his shoulder. Using one hand to hold on to Felicity and the other to climb he made it out. Then repositioning her into her arms he began to follow Slade.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. Slade had entered a tent. Not a tent, THE tent. And Oliver saw the stake he was tied to, 5 years ago still there. And deathstroke standing by it with his sword drawn watching Oliver hungrily.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters I only write the words.

Chapter 8

"WHY!" Oliver demanded looking at Slade.

"I thought we were friends! Even brothers!" Oliver bellowed.

"Dear Oliver, when will you learn! There are NO "friends " on the island!" Slade said a little too coolly.

"What happened to you?" Oliver said in disbelief. Slade turned around before answering.

"Shado is dead!" He replyed his voice wavering.

"You loved her" answered a small voice, Oliver looked down forgetting Felicity in his arms. Lowering her down she was able to stand. Slade nodded. Then turning around his eyes became cruel and he walked up to Oliver. Felicity saw Oliver seemed to shrink.

"And it's your fault" Slade said, before punching Oliver. Oliver hit the ground. This wasn't the first time being hit by Slade but it was the first time Slade held nothing back. Felicity made a move toward Oliver but was snatched by Slade.

"Now you are going to know how it feels to lose someone you care about!" He said pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it to her neck.

Oliver immediately snapped out of his trance and stood. He tried not to give Slade the satisfaction of seeing him squeal.

"I see, this is going to be fun!" And he tied Felicity to the post. Oliver wasn't thinking, he was simply acting. He hurled himself at Slade and began hand-to-hand combat. Oliver was good using Slade's own moves against him added to what he's learned from Diggle. But Slade was better with his expert training and strong motivation he was able to knock Oliver unconscious. Oliver had two broken ribs, a broken nose and he believed a broken arm. Slade only walked away with a fractured rib and broken nose with a busted lip. Each were black and blue and bleeding badly. Slade dragged Oliver to his feet and then spoke.

" I think I'll keep you both around here a little longer." Slade said. He looked at Oliver.

"When I'm done with you you'll be begging me for mercy." And with a final punch the world went black around Oliver.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Oliver woke up Felicity was with him. His head was resting in her lap. Her jacket was gone and he could see a pattern of bruises going up and down her arms. The thought of what happened to her while he was out made him nauseas. Moving to get up he noticed his arm was stuck. Looking down he saw Felicity had made him a sling form her jacket. He started to undo the not when her hand flew to his.

"Leave it." She said, her voice hoarse and barley above a whisper. Oliver didn't trust using his voice so he nodded in agreement.

"What? No remark from the peanut gallery!" Felicity said smiling. He knew she was trying to cheer him up but he didn't think anything could. Suddenly she leaned over a kissed him. And he realized that he couldn't live without her. And that as soon as they were off this island Felicity and his relationship would become something else. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime until she finally pulled away. He noticed that his face was wet from her tears. She held a hand to her stomach and tried to make it look natural but he could see the blood.

Felicity prayed that Oliver wouldn't notice but, she knew he would. He reached over and ever so gently pulled her hand off her stomach and lifted her shirt. His face darkened at what he saw. A gash went across her stomach. He looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Where else!" He said firmly. She sighed before answering.

"There my hip and my chest but that's all, and it's not so bad, I mean it could have been worse..." He cut her off.

"Why!?" He demanded. He noticed her begin to fiddle with her fingers.

"Because..." tears began to form in her eyes.

"Because they wanted..." She stopped and took a shaking breath.

"They wanted to see...how you would react, they want to test you, to see...how much you care about me!" She looked at him. She knew how much he cared about her. She felt the same way.

Suddenly it dawned on Oliver the lengths Slade would go to to get his revenge. The odds were stacked against Oliver and Felicity. Slade was going to use Felicity as a safety net. She would be used to tourture Oliver, not physically, but emotionally. And there was nothing he could do about it. Oliver may not be able to escape the island a third time. And he hated that he brought along the person he loved most. He decided he would not go down without a fight, if they wanted Felicity they would have to go through him first.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed my little story, I write the words. Do not own the characters.

The final chapter

This time a solider came to get Oliver and Felicity. Together they climbed out of the prison. They had established that they had been on the island for 3 days. Today looked as if it may be their last. Oliver was at Felicity's side the entire time . Then they were ushered into the tent. Slade stood glowing. Oliver knew that was very bad news for him and Felicity.

Slade pulled out a gun and aimed it at Oliver.

"Miss. Smoak if you would be so kind as to step forward." Felicity's eyes never left the gun that was pointed at Oliver's heart. Oliver pulled her behind him and held her to his back. Slade took off the safety. And Felicity's heart jumped into her throat. She struggled out of Oliver's grasp and began to walk forward. Oliver grabbed her shoulder and Slade shot his out reached arm. Oliver's arm dropped blood dripped off his fingers. Felicity was by Slade now her eyes swimming with tears that she refused to let flow. Slade grabbed Felicity and tied her to the post so that her hands were above her head and she could barely move. Then he walked back to where Oliver was restrained by two other men.

"Now you can watch her die, as I watched Shado die" Slade held the gun up and everyone heard a bang. Felicity closed her eyes.

"Felicity!" Oliver screamed. Suddenly she felt hands on her face they were ruff but soft. They were Oliver's. She opened her eyes and saw Diggle standing over Slades motionless body. Oliver laughed in relief, he lifted her off the post and they stood there for a moment holding each other. Finally Oliver pulled away and kissed Felicity. After a few moments Diggle cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but we have to go!" Diggle said a smile on his face.

Oliver untied Felicity and they bolted with Diggle to the Queen Jet and watched as the island grew smaller, and smaller until it was nothing. Felicity laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and just breathed. And Oliver laid his cheek on Felicity's hair. They held hands and enjoyed each others company, imagining what the return home would be like. How everything would be different.


End file.
